4Seeing The Future/Transcript
recap* MePhone4: What do YOU want? MePhone4S: Clearly you do not stay up-to-date with Meeple news, if you did, you will know that me, MePhone4S, was just announced. MePhone4: So? MePhone4S: So I'm better technology. It am the new m5 chip, i also have a new voice recognition technology. MePhone4: Are you serious? Siri: Actually, I'm serious. MePhone4S: That Dobby was talking to me, anyway, you're too old, you must be terminated! MePhone4: I'm only a year old, and I have cool prizes! MePhone4S: Whatever, I have cookies. *MePhone4 picks up the cookie and about to eat it* MePhone4S: Put that cookie down, NOW!!! *MePhone4S shoots MePhone4 with a gun* Lightbulb: Oh my gosh, what did you do? MePhone4S: Who cares? I'm the host now! *Intro, But MePhone4 got cutted, the next day* Pepper: I hope you're not eliminated. Salt: Oh, thanks. *She hugs with Pepper* I hope I'm not eliminated either. Pickle: Well, I hope you are. The only reason we lost is because you're on a diet. Salt: Well, ah, at least I know how to swim. MePhone4S: Shut up, listen to me! It's time for the elimination thing. *Elimination time intro* MePhone4S: We got 252 votes, OKAY! That's a lot less than last time. Pickle: Well, duh, you're here. MePhone4S: Stop arguing you know-it-all-vegetable. Pickle: I'd rather be a know-it-all than like you, me-tard. MePhone4S: If you don't shut up, I'll multiply your votes by TWO! Pickle: Well, I think- MePhone4S: That's it! Your votes have been multiplied!!! Pickle: Hey, you can't do that! MePhone4S: I just did. Moving on, we have cookies like I promised. OJ: No, we don't. MePhone4S: Huh? I must have misplaced them earlier. Siri? Siri: Yes, Master? MePhone4S: Get me five cookies, NOW! Siri: Processing cookies... *Five cookies magically appeared on the plate* MePhone4S: Now we have the cookies. OJ and Bomb, you won immunity last episode, so you are both safe. *MePhone4S throws two cookies; both received by OJ and Bomb* OJ: Bases like chocolate are not good for my acidic structure. Bomb: Thanks. *throws both cookies* *cellphone ringing* MePhone4S: Adam. Adam: Um, yes? MePhone4S: You got five votes against you. Adam: Ah, that's horrible. Wait, who are you? MePhone4S: With only 26 votes against him, Pickle is safe. Only multiplied by two, but still only has 52. Pickle: Yes! *eats cookie* MePhone4S: Taco, you are safe, because only 58 viewers voted for you. Taco: *eats cookie, then vomits it* Bleh! MePhone4S: Salt and Pepper, you two got the most votes Salt: Wait, but that means- MePhone4S: Yes. One of you is going to be eliminated, and I couldn't be happier! Pepper and Salt: Oh my god, no! MePhone4S: Shut up, or you're both be eliminated. Pepper... Pepper: Yes! MePhone4S: ...is ELIMINATED with 102 votes!!! Salt got 61 votes, so yeah, she's safe. Pepper: Huh! *Pepper and Salt are both hit by the Fist Thingy, then plays a sad song, while Pepper are holding their hands and releasing them* *Pepper was then sent to Idiotic Island while Salt was hit by the cage barrier* Salt: No, Pepper! MePhone4S: Shut up about your girlfriend. Anyway, next contest is deadly and hilarious, especially when you die!!! OJ: That's a little homicidal. MePhone4S: Shut up! Pickle: I hate him. MePhone4S: I hate you. That's why I poisoned your cookie. Prepare dying for seconds! Pickle: Hey, that's- *Pickle does a spasm, then faints* OJ: Hey, you killed our alliance member! MePhone4S: What are you going to do about it? Moving on, the challenge is to get across this quicksand. That's it! Oh, yeah, and we're breaking up the teams again! OJ: Why? MePhone4S: Because friendship is dumb! The three not to finish will be up for elimination. Now GO, you worthless beings! OJ: *attempts crossing across the quicksand but fell* Ah, aah!!! *Paintbrush attempts to do the same as OJ, but failed, both reappear in the smaller quicksand* Marshmallow: There has got to be a way over there. *Marshmallow launches Apple into the quicksand* Apple: Aah! Huhuuuuhhh. *drops into the quicksand* *Marshmallow jumps over Apple* MePhone4S: Marsh gets immunity, and I applaud your evilness! OJ: How do we get over there? Any ideas, Taco? Taco: Bleh! *spits one lemon* Bleh *spits one lemon* Blehhhh! *spits many lemons* OJ: Wow, thanks! *OJ and Taco jump on the lemons* MePhone4S: OJ and Taco are safe. OJ: Seriously, This Guy is Getting So Annoying. I wish we could get the old MePhone back. Marshmallow: Maybe, We can! I have this time machine that I got from Walmart. Taco: SOUR CREAM! *Marshmallow press the button, Wraps back to MePhone4's Death along with OJ and Taco, The Message said, "November 30th, 2011, Day Of MePhone's Death", Wraps into on the Ground" Marshmallow: It Worked! We're back to the exact time that He was Shot! Now Quick, Only Pause Time, and Replace MePhone4 with This Dummy, Which I got from Walmart. OJ: Uhhh, wow. Walmart has everything. Marshmallow: Yes, yes it does. Now GO OJ! *MePhone4 picks up the cookie and about to eat it* MePhone4S: Put that cookie down, NOW!!! *MePhone4S shoots MePhone4 with a gun, but paused. OJ silent in a few seconds, Replaces MePhone4 with This Dummy, and Dummy got shoot by MePhone4S, Cut back to Apple and Paintbrush* Apple: Oh-No, We better think of something quick! Uhh... AhHA! *Apple kicks Salt into the Quicksand, Apple and Paintbrush jumps over Salt* MePhone4s: Paintbrush and Apple wins Immunity, There's only one spot left. Oh, This IS Bad! Bomb, S-o-o-o-o-o-o Salt, Why not did you t-t-t-t-t-trying Salt: I want to be alone! *Salt slaps Bomb, But, He explodes as Bomb launches Salt into The Sky, Then, Salt lands the grounds, Then, Reveals that Salt at the Finish Line at Quicksand* MePhone4S: Salt wins too! THAT'S It! Pickle: Uhhhh.... What Happened? MePhone4S: YOU'RE Up for elimination! Pickle: What? Lightbulb: OMGA! We barely had like Five Minutes! MePhone4S: SHUT UP! MePhone4: I may be old. But, I'm the host, And This is MY show. No Matter, HOW Insane is Your Technology is. So, Give it Up! MePhone4S: The Show is mine now. It's belongs to Me! You Outdated Technology! *He tackles 4 into Quicksand, Prepares Pushes 4 into Quicksand* MePhone4S: (Growls as Smiles Evily) Yes- (4 flips 4S's Wallpaper into Hello Kitty Wallpaper) GAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *MePhone4 Throws 4S into Quicksand, 4S Screams as Drowning in Quicksand* Salt: But, How did you get back here? I thought You're Terminated! OJ: Well, You see, We went back in time and replaced MePhone with a Dummy (Fast Forward as OJ Talks, but Salt interrupts OJ) Salt: Shhh... Stop like, Seriously, You're boring me with Your Science Talk. MePhone4: Well, Thank God, HE'S Gone, But Now, Pickle, Lightbulb, and Bomb are Up For Elimination. Vote for One of Them to be eliminated before December 7th, 2011, And Don't forget vote for one of them by Typing in The Comments Section Below. Marshmallow: So, Uhh.... No Hurts Felling Right? Ha-Ha. *Apple Slaps Marshmallow* Marshmallow: Ow! Uh, Well I guess We're even now then. Apple: Yeah! *Credits* Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Inanimate Insanity